Stained Flower - Indonesia
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Bunga yang ternoda telah dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang buruk. Pada saat Hakai melihatnya, ia memulai hukuman terhadap bunga tersebut.


**Stained Flower**

 **A One Shot Story From My Other Works, Deep Abyss**

* * *

Seorang pria dengan rambut perak dan pakaian Laksamana hitam yang sedikit robek berjalan sepanjang lorong di suatu markas angkatan laut. Ia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, walaupun demikian ia terus menyapa semua Gadis Kapal yang ia lalui. Ia melewati Houshou dan Katori yang meminta ijin untuk mengganti waktu latihan dari Kapal Perusak, Fubuki dan Mutsuki yang memberikan sampel makanan baru mereka, dan juga Taigei yang sedang membawa semua Kapal Selam di bawah arahannya.

Tidak berapa lama, ia berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke arah laut luas melalui salah satu jendela di markas tersebut. Dan ia diganggu oleh Bismarck dan Prinz yang baru kembali dari ekspedisi mereka, yang membawa hasil yang cukup banyak. Ia tersenyum kepada mereka berdua, dan kemudian langsung meminta mereka untuk memasukkan laporan mereka nanti setelah beristirahat di kantor. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, ia berkata,

"Kalian kembali lagi... Bagaimana diriku di masa depan ? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang menarik ?"

Ia tersenyum dan melihat ke arah luar jendela kembali. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Dunia ini sedikit tenang walaupun ada kekacauan sedikit. Tidak ada pertempuran antara mereka dan kami. Tidak ada darah yang mewarnai laut ini."

Ia kemudian langsung berjalan kembali, dan kemudian berbelok di pertigaan di depannya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Tidak ada salahnya dengan kedamaian seperti ini. Ada sebagian dari diriku yang menyukainya. Ada pula yang membencinya. Kalian tahu, itu sangat sulit untuk dijabarkan, benar ?"

Ia tersenyum sinis, dan kemudian terus berjalan hingga tiba di pintu keluar. Ia terus berjalan dengan tujuan ke arah monumen yang ia bentuk dahulu. Ia melewati beberapa tiang pancang yang sudah diselimuti dengan tanaman hidup yang menutupi darah yang mengucur di tiang tersebut. Ia melewati beberapa yang dahulu merupakan mayat dari mereka yang menyerang markas tersebut.

Namun, perhatian dirinya teralihkan oleh sesuatu. Taman yang ia bentuk bersama dengan Ooyodo, Shigure, dan Akizuki dahulu. Ia ingat, semua bunganya tumbuh dengan indah. Namun, sekarang yang ia lihat adalah tanaman yang sudah mati. Sebagian besar sudah layu, dan di tengah dari taman tersebut, ia melihat tiga Gadis Kapal yang berada di bawah arahannya. Mereka terlihat masih memiliki harapan untuk menyelamatkan taman tersebut dengan menyiram bunga-bunga tersebut. Pria tersebut langsung berjalan ke arah mereka dan kemudian berkata,

"Pada akhirnya mereka semua layu, ya ?"

"Ah... Laksamana ?!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Ketiga Gadis Kapal tersebut adalah Shigure, Yuudachi dan Akizuki. Shigure melihat ke arah pria yang ia sebut sebagai Laksamana, lalu ke arah bunga di belakangnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Iya..."

"Tidak semuanya, benar ? Aku masih melihat satu bunga di belakang kalian." ujar pria tersebut

"Iya..." jawab Yuudachi

"Bunga putih yang sangat indah... Huh ?"

Ia berjalan melewati mereka bertiga dan berlutut untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi bunga tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Namun, bunga ini sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan layu."

"Begitukah ?!" ujar Akizuki sedikit terkejut

"Bunga yang indah... Namun sudah ternodai..."

"Huh ?" ujar Yuudachi sedikit bingung

Pria tersebut melihat ke arah bunga tersebut dengan berbagai pikiran di dalam kepalanya. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, hingga Shigure memanggilnya,

"Hakai-san..."

"Tenang saja, Shigure. Aku tidak menyalahkan dirimu untuk masalah ini." ujar Hakai

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Entahlah. Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranku saat ini." ujar Hakai sembari berdiri

"Entah mengapa kau tidak seperti biasanya, Hakai-san. Ada apa ?"

"Itu bukan masalahmu saat ini, Shigure."

Hakai langsung berdiri dan kemudian melihat kembali ke taman di belakangnya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku punya pertanyaan kepada kalian semua."

"Apakah itu, Laksamana ?" tanya Akizuki

"Jika kalian berada di sebuah taman bunga, apakah yang akan kalian cari ?" tanya Hakai

"Tentu saja bunga yang paling indah di taman tersebut, poi~" jawab Yuudachi dengan wajah penuh semangat

"Jika kalian menemukan bunga tersebut, apakah yang akan kalian lakukan ? Membiarkannya begitu saja atau memetiknya ?" tanya Hakai kemudian

"Ummm... Tentu saja memetiknya." jawab Yuudachi kemudian.

"Jika demikian, kau telah membunuhnya. Walaupun itu kematian yang sangat tenang." ujar Hakai

Ketiga Gadis Kapal tersebut langsung melihat ke arah lain setelah Hakai berkata demikian. Setelah itu, Shigure langsung berdehem dan berkata,

"Untuk diriku, aku akan membiarkan bunga tersebut tetap di sana."

"Namun, dunia tidak akan mengetahui apapun mengenai bunga tersebut karena tersembunyi di balik bunga-bunga yang buruk." ujar Hakai

"Lalu... Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Akizuki dengan persiapan untuk jawaban dari Hakai yang sama sekali tidak terduga.

Hakai melihat ke arah Akizuki dan kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah senyum maniak khasnya. Ia langsung membuat sebuah _Scythe_ di tangannya, dan langsung memotong semua bunga layu di sekitarnya. Tindakan yang ia lakukan benar-benar di luar persiapan dari Akizuki dan mengagetkan mereka. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Jika diriku... Aku akan memotong semua bunga yang sangat buruk lebih dahulu... Karena mereka akan merusak pemandangan dari dunia ini."

"Hakai-san..." ujar Shigure

Hakai terus memotong bunga tersebut, hingga bunga yang memiliki noda merupakan bunga terakhir di sana. Ia melihat ke arah bunga tersebut, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi, semua orang di dunia ini dapat melihat bunga tersebut."

"Laksamana..." ujar Akizuki

"Namun, bunga tersebut akan merasa kesepian di dunia ini dan akhirnya akan mati."

"..."

Hakai langsung berlutut, memetik bunga tersebut, tersenyum dan mencium bunga tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku memetiknya seperti ini dan juga mencium bau yang indah darinya. Lalu, pada akhirnya..."

Ia langsung menghancurkan bunga tersebut di tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku membiarkan bunga ini bertemu dengan teman-temannya."

"Hakai-san..." ujar Shigure kehabisan kata-kata

"Bunga dengan noda seperti ini pada akhirnya akan merusak pemandangan di dunia ini. Jadi aku membunuhnya agar tidak merusak pemandangan, dan juga menghilangkan rasa kesepian darinya. Aku orang yang sangat baik, benar ?" ujar Hakai

"Lebih kurang seperti itu..." ujar Yuudachi sedikit sedih melihat bunga yang hancur di tangan Hakai

Hakai langsung menghela nafas, berdiri dan menepuk kepala Yuudachi. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku mengenai bunga-bunga ini. Namun, tanah dan cuaca di tempat ini kurang cocok untuk bunga-bunga tersebut."

"Kami tahu mengenai hal tersebut Laksamana..." ujar Akizuki sedikit sedih

"Aaaaahhhh... Aku akan mencari jalan untuk kalian bertiga. Aku harap aku dapat menemukannya." ujar Hakai

"Begitukah, poi ?" tanya Yuudachi dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Iya. Aku akan mencarinya." ujar Hakai

"Terima kasih banyak, Laksamana !"

Yuudachi langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan wajah bahagia. Shigure langsung berkata,

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal tersebut, Hakai-san."

"Tidak. Aku harus melakukannya. Yang kulakukan ini juga telah menghancurkan memento dari istriku sendiri. Aku harus menggantinya, jauh dari markas ini agar mereka tidak menghancurkan taman ini." ujar Hakai

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Terima saja apa yang kukatakan." ujar Hakai

"Baik..."

"Sudahlah... Aku akan pergi sekarang. Katakan kepada Anemone diriku sedang keluar." ujar Hakai

"Biak, Laksamana." ujar Akizuki

"Semoga saja diriku dapat kembali seperti biasanya dalam waktu dekat." ujar Hakai sembari melambaikan tangan.

Hakai langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, untuk menemukan sesuatu di laut yang luas ini.

* * *

Di salah satu Markas Angkatan Laut dekat Tawi-Tawi, di sana terdapat armada cadangan dari Angkatan Laut Jepang seandainya armada dari Tawi-Tawi melakukan penyerangan besar-beasaran terhadap Abyssal. Dan di sana mereka dipimpin oleh seorang Laksamana wanita bernama Murakami Chika. Ia terkenal sebagai salah satu Laksamana yang senang sekali menyiksa Gadis Kapal di bawah arahannya jika semuanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan olehnya. Selain itu, banyak sekali rumor tidak sedap mengenai dirinya menyebar di Angkatan Laut Jepang.

Walaupun demikian, dia masih tetap di Angkatan Laut karena dia merupakan salah satu Laksamana yang cukup berpengalaman dan mayoritas Laksamana di Yokosuka masih baru dan belum berpengalaman. Daripada mengorbankan Laksamana baru, Shinji lebih memilih untuk menaruh Chika di sana. Dan ia harus secepatnya menemukan pengganti Chika sebelum terlambat.

Chika sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena ia tahu, Shinji tidak akan menggantinya dalam waktu dekat dan memilih melakukan sesukanya saja di markas tersebut. Namun, walaupun markas tersebut merupakan salah satu markas di lini depan dalam menghadapi Abyssal, jumlah sumber daya, dan uang untuk markas tersebut semakin berkurang di setiap pengiriman. Alasannya sangat mudah, jumlah sumber daya yang dimiliki oleh markas tersebut sudah mencukup sehingga mereka mengirimnya ke markas lain yang lebih membutuhkan.

Dan tepat setelah mendapatkan surat tersebut, Chika langsung berteriak sangat keras,

"Apa ?! Orang-orang sinting ini memotongsumber daya kita ?! Mereka pasti benar-benar gila !"

"Laksamana, sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu untuk sementara waktu." ujar salah satu Gadis Kapal di ruangan tersebut.

Chika melihat ke depan dan melihat seorang Gadis Kapal. Seorang gadis dengan rambut perak yang diikat twintail dengan mata warna biru. Ia tersenyum dengan harapan dapat menenangkan Chika. Namun, Chika langsung beteriak dan berkata,

"Sejak kapan aku membiarkan dirimu berbicara secara kasual seperti itu kepada diriku, Kashima ? Lagipula, sejak kapan dirimu kubiarkan untuk berbicara secara bebas ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Dan sejak kapan dirimu bisa di satu tempat seperti diriku saat ini ? Wanita jalang seperti dirimu harusnya tahu tempat mengerti !"

"Maafkan saya, Laksamana."

"Tch... Keluar sekarang ! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Baik, Laksamana."

"Dan mungkin sebagai hukumanmu, aku akan menambah jam kerjamu. Banyak orang yang pasti menyukainya. Ahahahahaha."

Kashima melihat ke bawah mendengar itu, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan milik Chika ke arah kamarnya. Situasi di markas tersebut berubah dari kacau menjadi rusak parah setelah Yokosuka memotong jumlah uang yang masuk ke tempat itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Alasan utama mengapa semakin kacau adalah ketergantungan Chika kepada judi dan alkohol. Jumlah hutang yang masuk ke markas tersebut semakin banyak, dan agar tidak membuat Yokosuka semakin curiga dengan gerak-geriknya, akhirnya Chika memutuskan sesuatu untuk menambah uangnya. Ia membuat markasnya sendiri menjadi sebuah losmen untuk memuaskan nafsu pria bejat setiap malamnya.

Semua bunga yang indah di markas tersebut telah ternodai oleh pria-pria tersebut, dan yang paling dicintai oleh semuanya adalah Kashima, salah satu bunga yang ada di tangan Chika yang dapat dikatakan sebagai yang paling murni dari semuanya.

Walaupun demikian, tidak semuanya menyukai apa yang dilakukan oleh Laksamana mereka. Ada yang berusaha kabur sebelum mereka semua tidak waras lagi. Bahkan ada yang bermaksud mencari Anemone atau Hakai untuk mengakhiri penderitaan mereka. Namun, pada akhirnya Chika menangkap mereka, dan menghukum mereka dengan memperkerjakan mereka 24 jam penuh tanpa istirahat hingga mereka benar-benar tunduk kepada Chika.

Kashima sudah tiba di kamarnya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah salah satu foto di mejanya. Ia mengambil foto tersebut dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Di foto tersebut terdapat foto dirinya dengan kakaknya, Katori. Katori sendiri sudah tenggelam di tangan _Grim Reaper_ dari Abyssal, Hakai. Tidak ada satu pun dari divisi milik Katori bersama dengan divisi pendukungnya yang kembali. Dan semenjak itu, Kashima sedikit tertutup kepada semuanya dan hanya tersenyum ke orang lain.

Tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan air matanya kembali mengalir setelah mengingat kejadian setelah ia kehilangan Katori. Ia langsung menyeka air matanya dan berkata,

"Katori-nee... Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku... Tidak tahan lagi..."

Tidak ada yang dapat menolongnya maupun mendengarnya di markas tersebut. Kashima menutup wajahnya dengan bantal miliknya dan mulai menangis. Ia terus menangis hingga akhirnya ia sudah sedikit tenang. Ia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke arah meja riasnya. Hari ini, ia memiliki seorang pelanggan yang sangat penting. Seorang pebisnis yang selalu membantu Chika dengan uang yang cukup banyak.

Ia melihat ke arah cermin dan melihat matanya yang kosong. Ia langsung berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum,

"Kita pasti bisa melewati malam ini... Seperti biasa, pada saat ia bermain dengan kita. Aku percaya Laksamana pasti bisa berubah."

Tidak berapa lama, ia langsung mengambil pakaian miliknya dan kemudian langsung mengambil kondom yang disiapkan oleh Chika. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar bunyi dari jam yang menunjukkan sekarang pukul 8 malam, waktu di mana Markas tersebut berubah menjadi rumah bordil. Kashima langsung menarik nafas dan kemudian mendengar ketukan pintu. Kashima langsung berkata,

"Saya masih bersiap-siap. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Tolong lebih cepat lagi, Kashima. Beliau menunggu dirimu sekarang." ujar orang di balik pintu.

"Saya mengetahui hal tersebut."

Kashima langsung menutup kotak make up miliknya dan kemudian berdiri. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar dan dipandu oleh dua orang dari Angkatan Laut di bawah arahan langsung dari Chika. Kashima masuk ke dalam gedung bordil, berjalan dan sampai di depan pintu dengan namanya tertera di sana. Kashima mengangguk mendengar tugas yang diberikan kepadanya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah itu, ia langsung melakukan yang dapat ia lakukan, memuaskan hawa nafsu dari pelanggannya tersebut.

* * *

"Tubuhku... Dan jiwaku... Aku tidak dapat menahannya sama sekali."

Kashima bergumam seperti itu setelah jam kerjanya selesai. Ia telah selesai mandi, dan sekarang merebahkan dirinya di kasur miliknya. Ia melihat ke arah langit-langit dan berkata,

"Katori-nee... Apakah... Apakah yang kulakukan ini... Benar ?"

Kashima langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sekali lagi. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya lagi. Kondisi di markas tersebut, semua teman-temannya, dan Laksamananya benar-benar sudah bobrok. Ia sudah tidak than lagi. Kashima langsung menangis kembali di bawah sinar rembulan. Ia berkata,

"Aku datang kemari... Untuk mencaritahu... Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Katori. Mengenai nasibmu... Bukan... bukan sesuatu seperti ini..."

Kashima terus menangis dan berteriak,

"Mengapa...Mengapa... MENGAPA ?!"

Kashima terus menangis hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Ia ingat ia memiliki tugas untuk memberikan laporan kepada Chika mengenai operasi 'pengawalannya' kemarin. Dan kemudian langsung menjalankan rutinitas sebagai Gadis Kapal.

Namun, setelah ia bangun dan pergi ke kantin yang dia dengar adalah sebuah gosip yang sangat mengejutkan. Pria yang telah membunuh kakaknya telah tertangkap di radar tadi malam. Kashima sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, dan terlihat sangat tertarik dengan informasi tersebut. Namun, pada akhir pembicaraan yang ia dengar adalah,

"Namun, Laksamana terlihat tidak tertarik dengan berita tersebut. Ia berkata bahwa laporan dari pengawas radar itu karena mereka terlalu mabuk saja. Tidak mungkin musuh tersulit manusia dapat tertangkap radar semudah itu."

"Ummm... Jika boleh tahu, di posisi mana lokasi Hakai sekarang ?" tanya Kashima mendadak

"Huh ?"

"Jika boleh tahu..." tanya Kashima sekali yang langsung disela salah satu orang di sana.

"Dia tertangkap radar sekitar 10000 KM di timur markas kita. Dan ia terlihat berputar-putar antara markas kita dengan Tawi-Tawi."

"Begitukah ?" ujar Kashima

"Selama dia tidak menyerang markas kita, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Iya."

Kashima berpikir sebentar dan kemudian langsung melihat ke arah jendela. Ia berpikir untuk menemui Hakai, namun pada saat itu ia ingat apa yang terjadi pada Akizuki dahulu. Ia ingat Akizuki bertemu dengan Hakai dan berbicara mengenai sesuatu, dan tidak lama kemudian markasnya hancur tanpa ada satu pun yang selamat. Ia tidak ingin siapapun meninggal hanya karena dirinya bertemu dengan Hakai.

Namun, lamunannya terganggu karena seseorang mendatangi dirinya. Ia dipanggil oleh Chika, dan kemudian ia langsung berjalan ke kantor Chika. Setelah tiba, Chika langsung berkata,

"Kau memiliki ijin untuk berbicara dan menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baik, Laksamana." jawab Kashima

"Apakah kau sudah mendengar kabar mengenai manusia narsis yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai Laksamana Abyssal terlihat di radar ?"

"Saya sudah mengetahuinya..."

"Bagus... Bagus..."

"..."

Setelah itu, Chika kembali membaca laporan milik Kashima, sementara Kashima terlihat sedikit gugup akan sesuatu hingga akhirnya Chika berkata,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Keluar ! Aku tidak butuh dirimu lagi sekarang."

"Baik, Laksamana." ujar Kashima

"Sepertinya dirimu memiliki sebuah pertanyaan. Tanyakan sekarang, apakah itu ?"

"Jika... Jika diriku tenggelam..."

"Kau tidak akan tenggelam." ujar Chika sembari menyela Kashima

"Eh ?" ujar Kashima dengan wajah terkejut.

Terdapat secercah harapan di mata Kashima mengenai Laksamana miliknya yang dapat berubah. Namun, semuanya hancur karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Chika selanjutnya,

"Itu karena kau adalah Gadis Kapal favorit pelangganku."

"..."'

"Itu saja. Silakan pergi."

Kashima sangat hancur mendengar hal tersebut. Semua harapan itu sudah lenyap. Sekarang ia benar-benar tahu kenyataannya. Laksamananya hanya melihat dirinya sebagai obyek belaka, bukan sebagai sesama yang dapat berkomunikasi. Tidak seperti Laksamana Kawano Shinji, yang sangat dekat dengan semua Gadis Kapal dan saat ini sudah menikah dengan Shinano.

Tepat sebelum Kashima berjalan keluar, Chika berkata,

"Mengenai jam kerjamu hari ini..."

"..."

"Pelanggan biasa kita akan membawa teman-temannya hari ini."

"Eh ?!" ujar Kashima sangat terkejut

"Dan ia meminta tidak ada perlindungan."

"Kau... Kau pasti menolaknya, benar ?"

"Tentu saja... Tidak... Aku menerimanya karena uang yang berbicara."

Kashima langsung mengangguk dengan pasrah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chika. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar setelah mendapat perintah untuk melakukan patroli, sehingga orang-orang dari Yokosuka tidak ada yang curiga dengan markas mereka.

Kashima menyiapkan perlengkapan miliknya dan kemudian langsung menjalankan misi bersama dengan Hamakaze dan Oyashio di daerah yang disebut oleh Chika.

* * *

Hakai berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan di atas lautan biru yang indah. Ia sangat bosan dengan situasi di daerah sekitar markasnya yang sangat sepi. Ia melewati beberapa divisi transportasi atau pengintaian lawan, namun tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendapat panggilan dari Anemone,

"Hakai-san."

"Oh... Anemone, ada apa ? Apakah ada masalah di markas ?" jawab Hakai

"Tidak. Hanya saja, tumben sekali dirimu berkeliling tanpa arah sekarang. Apakah ada yang salah ?"

"Tidak ada... Hanya untuk mencari sesuatu."

"Gadis Kapal, ya ?"

"Lebih kurang seperti itu."

"Atau mungkin sebuah kejadian ?"

"Mungkin."

"Seperti biasanya."

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku, Anemone. Namun, jika dirimu ingin datang kemari, datang saja. Rasanya sepi sekali cuma sendirian di sini."

"Kan ada ikan-ikan lucu di dalam air ? Atau burung-burung di udara."

"Kau melawak. Sudah datang saja."

"Baik !"

Hakai langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian melihat ke sekitarnya. Laut biru yang luas, diiringi dengan ombak yang tenang dan angin yang berhembus. Mendadak ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata dengan pelan,

"Bau ini... Seseorang datang kemari, huh ?"

Hakai langsung merapikan dirinya, dan kemudian melihat ke salah satu sudut dari lautan tersebut. Ia melihat tiga Gadis Kapal yang mendekati dirinya. Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian melihat Kashima, Hamakaze dan Oyashio. Setelah cukup dekat, Kashima langsung memerintahkan semuanya untuk berhenti dan langsung bertanya,

"Apakah kau... Laksamana Abyssal ?"

Hakai melihat ke arah Kashima dan langsung berkata,

"Hei, gunakan otak kalian sedikit. Mungkinkah ada pria lain yang dapat meluncur dengan tenang di lautan seperti ini ? Bukankah mayoritas yang dapat melakukan hal tersebut adalah seorang Gadis, benar ?"

"..."

"Sudahlah..."

Hakai langsung membungkuk dan kemudian berkata,

"Itulah saya. Namaku adalah Hakai."

"..."

"Berbahagialah kalian sudah... Entah mengapa aku tidak pantas berkata seperti itu. Aku bukan pendeta yang senang sekali tersenyum melihat sengsara dari orang lain." ujar Hakai kemudian

"Mengapa dirimu ada di sini ? Apakah kau ingin menyerang markas kami ?" tanya Kashima

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan yang dapat membocorkan rencanaku ? Lagipula kita lawan benar ?" ujar Hakai

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan markas kita." ujar Kashima

Hakai hanya tersenyum sinis sembari mengangkat bahunya saja, seakan-akan ia mengolok-olok mereka semua. Kashima tahu pria ini adalah orang yang telah membunuh Katori dan memiliki cara berpikir yang unik. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Apakah kau yang... Eh ?"

Mendadak Hakai sudah melewati Oyashio dan Hamakaze, dan menyentuh pipi dari Kashima. Kashima dapat melihat mata yang penasaran akan sesuatu dari Hakai, dan juga wajah yang bertanya-tanya mengenai sesuatu. Yang ia dengar berikutnya sangat mengejutkan mereka bertiga,

"Matamu... Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu, benar ?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Kashima

"Aku melihatnya dari matamu."

"..."

"Aku akan bertanya ini, apakah kau Kashima adik dari Katori ?"

"Iya, itulah saya." jawab Kashima

"Apa yang diceritakan oleh Katori mengenai dirimu, sangat berbeda."

"..."

"Layaknya bunga putih yang memiliki noda. Noda tersebut sudah menguasai seluruh mahkotanya dan berharap untuk layu secepatnya."

"Apa maksudmu ?!"

"Matamu... menginginkan dirimu untuk meninggalkan dunia ini secepatnya."

"Aku tidak..."

Hakai mendadak langsung menepuk kepala Kashima dan kemudian melihat ke arah Hamakaze dan Oyashio di belakangnya. Ia pun tahu nasib yang sama juga terjadi pada mereka berdua, dan langsung berkata,

"Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada kalian berdua, benar ?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Hakai. Hakai langsung mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, itu bukan masalahku sih."

"Hakai-san." ujar Kashima mendadak

"Ada apa, Kashima ?"

"Apakah kau yang telah..."

"Ya, aku menyelamatkan dirinya dan sekarang dia ada di markasku."

"Begitukah... Baguslah..." ujar Kashima

Ia tahu makna dari menyelamatkan adalah membunuhnya. Ia menunduk ke bawah, sementara Hakai melihat ke arah Kashima sebentar sebelum berjalan menjauh. Namun, tangannya ditahan oleh Kashima dan ia melihat wajah yang sangat menginginkan kematian. Sangat pucat dan kosong di matanya. Kashima langsung berkata,

"Jika bisa... Dapatkah aku... Bertemu dengan dirinya ?"

"Bagaimana caranya ? Kau adalah Gadis Kapal, sementara dia..." jawab Hakai yang langsung disela oleh Kashima

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua. Mereka telah menzinahi tubuhku. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan diriku. Mereka hanya menganggap diriku sebagai obyek belaka. Aku tidak tahan lagi..."

"Itu hanya dirimu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu atau ada yang lain ?" tanya Hakai

"Mengenai itu..."

"Kau itu sangat egois, Kashima."

"Eh..."

"Kau berusaha kabur sendiri dengan mendekati kematian, aku sangat salut dengan hal tersebut."

"Aku..."

"Aku melihatnya dari matamu, Kashima. Kau sangat menginginkan kematian." ujar Hakai sembari menyentuh dagu dari Kashima

"..."

"Namun, akan kuberitahu satu hal. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, karena kau masih memiliki harapan untuk menyelamatkan semuanya."

"Aku tahu..."

"Aku yang dari Abyssal malah berkata demikian. Aneh sekali. Tapi, pada saat kesempatan berikutnya aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirimu."

Kashima tidak dapat melihat ke arah Hakai sama sekali, sementara Hakai berkata sekali lagi.

"Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya."

Kashima langsung memerintahkan semuanya untuk melanjutkan operasi mereka. Sementara, Hakai melihat ke arah mereka dan kemudian bertemu dengan Anemone. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Anemone, siapkan armada untuk melakukan penyerangan."

"Huh ? Moodmu sepertinya sudah lebih baik sekarang." ujar Anemone

"Iya. Sangat baik malah."

"Jadi, siapa target kita sekarang ?"

"Kashima."

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ?"

"Sebatang bunga yang ternoda. Mudah."

"Ah... Tubuh yang sudah dizinahi. Suatu hal yang sangat disayangkan. Namun, jika dirimu seperti itu berarti dia cukup unik, benar ?"

"Bukan unik, karena aku tahu banyak orang yang masih berjuang untuk menghadapi hal tersebut, walaupun demikian masih ada sebagian dari mereka memang sudah ingin bertemu dengan kematian karena sudah tidak kuat."

"Lalu, mengapa dirimu tidak membunuh dirinya pada saat itu ?"

"Anemone... Di mana kebahagiaan dan kepuasan dari membunuh seseorang yang ingin bunuh diri ? Tidak ada."

"Sama seperti Akizuki, huh ?"

"Tepat sekali."

Hakai melihat sekali lagi ke arah Kashima yang sudah menjauh dari mereka, dan dikagetkan oleh Anemone yang berkata,

"Aku tahu kau marah akan sesuatu saat ini, Hakai-san."

"Kau dapat membacanya. Hebat sekali, Anemone." ujar Hakai

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu ?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini pada saat bersama dengan Akizuki. Namun, tetap saja banyak orang yang masih berpikir bunuh diri merupakan cara cepat untuk kabur dari segalanya. Kenyataannya bagiku mereka adalah pengecut."

"Begitukah..."

"Namun, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah orang tersebut. Semua orang di sekitarnya pun bertanggungjawab atas hal tersebut. Jika saja manusia dapat mengerti satu sama lain, pasti tidak akan ada orang yang berpikir mengenai bunuh diri."

"Namun, dunia bukanlah sesuatu yang sempurna seperti itu." ujar Anemone

"Tepat sekali. Sangat banyak orang yang egois di dunia ini yang sangat fokus terhadap dirinya sendiri. Namun, sadarkah mereka ada orang yang membutuhkan di sekitar mereka ? Aku yakin tidak. Mereka baru sadar setelah mereka bunuh diri, baru ada orang yang peduli ada pula yang mencaci maki. Karena pada akhirnya mereka akan melihatnya dari refleksi mereka di cermin."

"Hahahahaha..."

"Jika mereka dapat terbuka pada orang lain, pasti mereka dapat saling membantu. Namun, itu sangat sulit sekali dilakukan di dunia ini. Bahkan di dunia yang lain. Sangat sulit untuk mengerti satu sama lain."

"Mengapa hal tersebut dapat terjadi. Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaanku."

"Manusia itu pasti akan membuat sebuah sekat yang membedakan antara satu orang dengan orang lain. Apa yang memisahkan mereka ? Hanya sesuatu yang sangat sentimentil seperti kebangsaan, ras, agama, jenis kelamin dan semacamnya. Mereka hanya peduli pada orang yang ada di sekat tersebut saja."

"Hooohhh... Begitu, ya..."

"Namun, bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang peduli pada orang lain. Ada orang yang masih peduli pada orang lain, walaupun itu hanya minoritas di dunia ini. Dapat dikatakan mereka adalah pemanis di dunia yang memang sudah kacau seperti ini."

"Huh ?"

"Entah mengapa aku kurang cocok untuk menjadi seorang Laksamana Abyssal jika berkata demikian."

"Tidak juga, koq."

"Sudahlah, siapkan saja armada kita... Anemone."

"Siap, Hakai."

Anemone langsung memanggil yang lainnya mengenai permintaan dari Hakai. Hakai sendiri langsung berkata,

"Kashima, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku akan datang ke sana. Tunggu diriku."

Ia tersenyum dan langsung tertawa sembari menghilang di balik kabut yang muncul.

* * *

Malam itu, salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab kepada Kashima adalah Chika sendiri. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke ruangan Kashima dan kemudian Chika berkata,

"Kashima, aku mendengar laporan dirimu bertemu dengan pria narsis itu, ya ?"

"..."

"Dan kudengar kau ingin mati. Apakah itu benar ?"

"Iya..." ujar Kashima

"Namun, kau harus sadar dirimu tidak diijinkan untuk mati."

"..."

"Jadi, sebagai hukumannya..."

Chika membuka pintu dan Kashima melihat banyak pria di dalam sana. Chika langsung berkata,

"Halo semuanya ! Apakah kalian menunggu diriku ?"

"Tentu saja !" teriak semua pria tersebut

"Baiklah... Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial kepada kalian."

Chika langsung menunjukkan Kashima yang memiliki pakaian yang cukup minim dan kemudian langsung memegang dada Kashima. Ia berkata,

"Kalian tahu, Kashima menjadai anak yang benar-benar nakal. JADI, bagaimana jika kalian memberikan dia sedikit pelajaran ?"

"Seperti apa ?" tanya salah satu pria di sana.

"Tentu saja. Isi sepuas kalian. Buat dia tunduk kepada diriku."

Kashima tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mengenai hal tersebut, dan langsung didorong oleh Chika. Ia melihat pintu yang tertutup dan langsung tersenyum. Ia melihat semua orang di sekitar dirinya dan berpikir semuanya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Semuanya sia-sia. Ia sudah menerima nasibnya sekarang, menjadi barang untuk memenuhi nafsu pria.

Chika berjalan sembari bernyanyi dengan riang. Ia melihat uang di tangannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga tiba di kantornya. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya pada saat melihat seseorang sudah ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan duduk di kursinya. Pria tersebut adalah Hakai. Ia memperhatikan buku yang berisi semua Gadsi kapal yang tidak bertugas hari itu. Ia menyadari seseorang sudah tiba dan langsung berdiri. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Apakah dirimu pemilik dari rumah bordil ini ?"

"Siapakah dirimu ?" tanya Chika

"Salah satu pelangganmu. Dapat dikatakan pelanggan baru." ujar Hakai.

"Bagaimana caranya dirimu dapat datang kemari ?"

"Salah satu penjaga berkata untuk datang kemari. Menunggu dirimu."

"Apa maumu ?"

"Huh ? Kau masih bertanya mengapa diriku di sini ? Tentu saja menyewa salah satu wanita ini."

"..."

"Jika bisa, aku ingin menyewa Kashima. Ia terlihat imut, benar ? Dan juga sangat populer."

"Maaf, hari ini dia sudah disewa."

"Bagaimana dengan besok ?"

"Juga sama."

"Hmmm... Kapan giliranku dong ?"

"Sekitar bulan depan. Mudah."

"Hmmm... Bagaimana jika diriku ikut 'penyerangan' di dalam ruangan itu saja ?"

Chika sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai melihat ke Chika dan bertanya,

"Mengapa wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat ?"

"Bagaimana... Kau dapat mengetahui hal tersebut ?" tanya Chika dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Aku melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya mengenal satu sama lain ke rumah bordilmu. Aku dapat berasumsi seperti itu, benar ?"

"..."

"Bagaimana ? Apakah aku dapat bergabung ?"

"Tidak bisa, itu adalah acara pribadi."

"Mungkin aku dapat membayar lebih untuk masalah itu."

"Huh ?!"

Hakai langsung berjalan ke belakang dan mengangkat dua buah tas. Ia membuka tas tersebut dan membiarkan Chika melihatnya. Hakai memberikan sekitar 4 miliar yen sebagai pembayaran untuk hal tersebut. Dan rupanya, Chika langsung berkata,

"Kau tahu... Aku berubah pikiran. Kau dapat bergabung dengan mereka."

"Ada apa gerangan ? Kau mendadak berubah pikiran seperti itu." ujar Hakai

"Kau tahu, uang ini mengatakan kau adalah orang yang baik."

"Hoooohhh... Menarik... Sepertinya rasa rakusmu terhadap uang benar-benar telah membuatmu buta."

"Ehehehehehe... Namun, aku dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan."

Hakai mendadak terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Chika melihat ke arah dirinya dan kemudian bertanya,

"Jadi, siapakah namamu, tuan ?"

"Namaku adalah Hakai. Tentu saja dirimu mengetahui fakta bahwa diriku adalah lawanmu, benar ?" ujar Hakai

"Namun dalam masalah bisnis, semuanya adalah teman."

"Menarik..."

"Karena uang ini berkata demikian."

Hakai langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Chika. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Bagaimana jika dirimu menjual semuanya, teman-temanmu dan negaramu, kepadaku ?"

"Kau akan membayar berapa ?" tanya Chika

"Sampai kau puas."

"Tentu saja diriku mau !"

"Aku sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut."

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan ?"

Hakai terdiam sebentar dan kemudian langsung bertanya kembali,

"Bagaimana jika dirimu bergabung dengan kami dan menjadi Laskamana Abyssal ?"

"Laksamana Abyssal ?"

"Iya. Kau dapat melakukan semuanya sesukamu terhadap dunia ini."

"..."

"Dan memiliki uang yang tidak terbatas."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya."

"Lalu, mengapa dirimu meminta diriku bergabung ?"

"Itu sangat mudah. Apapun yang kau lakukan terhadap semua teman-temanmu itu sangat indah. Aku tidak dapat menyangkal fakta tersebut."

"Seperti apa ?"

"Menghancurkan seluruh harapan mereka... menghancurkan mereka sedikit demi sedikit."

"Itu karena mereka harus sadar dengan posisi mereka !"

"Ahahahahahaha... Jadi, apa jawabanmu ?"

Hakai berharap setidaknya Chika masih memiliki harga diri sebagai manusia dengan menjawab tidak terhadap kebohongan besar tersebut. Namun, jawaban dari Chika adalah,

"Aku akan bergabung dengan dirimu."

"..."

"Kau tahu, aku sudah cukup bosan dengan orang-orang tua di Yokosuka. Aku berpikir, jika bergabung dnegan dirimu, aku dapat memberikan hukuman kepada mereka."

"Kau dapat meraihnya..." ujar Hakai

"Dan aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian di dunia ini !"

"Ya, kau akan mendapatkan hal tersebut." ujar Hakai

Chika melihat ke arah Hakai dan langsung terdiam. Ia merasakan lehernya sedang ditodong oleh senjata dari malaikat kematian. Dan itu hanya ia rasakan pada saat melihat senyum dari Hakai. Hakai maju, memeluknya dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku sangat bahagia mendengar itu... Aku sangat bahagia."

"Iya. Aku akan membuatmu senang dengan kerjaku !" ujar Chika

"Iya, aku tahu..."

"Jadi, kapan diriku dapat..." ujar Chika yang langsung disela Hakai

"Kau tahu, aku membenci orang seperti dirimu. Sangat membencinya."

"Huh ? Eh ?"

Hakai mendadak menusuk dada dari Chika dan tidak berapa lama Chika melihat di atasnya berkumpul sesuatu berwarna hitam. Dari sana muncul beberapa kait yang langsung menusuk tangan, kaki, leher dan mulutnya. Hakai langsung membersihkan tangannya, dan kemudian berkata kepada Chika yang sudah meninggal,

"Kau tahu... Kau akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk di mataku... Sangat mudah berubah pikiran hanya karena sesuatu yang bernama 'uang'."

Hakai kemudian maju dan kemudian memainkan mulut Chika. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Mulut ini... Tangan ini... Mata ini... Semua ini telah merusak dan menodai taman bermainku. Aku tidak suka itu... Sangat tidak suka."

Hakai langsung membuat palu di tangannya dan langsung menghancurkan kepala Chika. Ia tersenyum dan mulai mengayunkan palu miliknya. Ia melakukan itu hingga mayatnya sudah tidak dapat disebut sebagai Chika. Setelah itu, ia langsung memotong tubuh tersebut dan tertawa. Ia langsung berkata,

"Setidaknya diriku cukup senang dengan dirimu yang sangat jujur... Jujur kepada kegelapanmu sendiri... Ahahahahaha."

Hakai kemudian langsung menembak tubuh Chika dan kemudian melihat ke arah jendela. Dari sana, ia melihat gedung terlarang tersebut dan tersenyum. Jadi, ia berjalan keluar dari kantor tersebut dan memanggil semua Abyssal yang ikut di operasi tersebut. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberi hukuman kepada semuanya.

* * *

Hakai sudah tiba di depan rumah bordil tersebut bersama dengan seluruh Gadis Kapal di bawah kendalinya. Selama di markas tersebut, mereka tidak membiarkan siapapun hidup. Baik itu rakyat jelata. Seorang pengawal. Tentara. Semuanya mati di tangan Hakai dan yang lainnya.

Hakai kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung dan tidak melihat siapapun di dalam sana. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sepertinya para penjaga pun ikut berpesta."

"Sungguh tindakan yang sangat rendahan... Sangat rendahan..." ujar Fubuki

"Fubuki benar ! Mereka harus kita hukum, poi~" ujar Yuudachi

"Namun, kita tetap harus waspada." ujar Bismarck

"Kami tahu mengenai hal tersebut, Bismarck. Semuanya ada di bawah kontrol kita." ujar Mutsu

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Bismarck ada benarnya. Kita ada di markas lawan, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan di sini. Jadi, hati-hati." perintah Hakai

Semuanya langsung mendengar perintah dari Hakai. Ia memerintahkan juga untuk menghabisi semua orang yang mereka temui, baik itu manusia maupun Gadis Kapal. Gadis Kapal akan dibawa oleh mereka semua untuk menjadi Abyssal tambahan mereka.

Gedung tersebut terdapat dua lantai, dan Hakai memberi perintah kepada Kapal Tempur dan Kapal Induk untuk menyerang di lantai satu, sementara yang lain langsung ke lantai dua. Hakai langsung berjalan, dan setibanya di lantai dua, ia mendengar desahan dari setiap kamar. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Semua babi ini... Mereka terlalu fokus terhadap nafsu mereka..."

"Memangnya dirimu tidak kepada dirinya ?" tanya Katori.

"Terserah apa katamu."

Hakai langsung berjalan dan memberi perintah lebih lanjut lagi kepada semuanya. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu dengan nama 'Ooyodo' di sana. Katori melihat ke arah sana dan kemudian ke arah Hakai. Ia langsung menepuk pundak Hakai dan berkata,

"Jadi, apakah kau tertarik dengan Ooyodo yang lain ?"

"Bagiku hanya ada satu Asami. Mudah." ujar Hakai

"Baiklah, biarlah diriku yang mengurus gadis ini. Tugasmu adalah mengurus adikku. Bagaimana ?"

"Boleh saja."

"Apa kau membutuhkan Ooyodo yang ini ?"

"Tidak. Biarkan dia rusak di sini."

"Baik. Dan terima kasih mau menyelamatkan adikku."

Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah tempat Kashima. Ia membuka pintunya dan melihat sesuatu yang menjijikan di dalam. Di dalam ia melihat sekitar 50 pria yang saling bersesakan, dengan Kashima yang sudah kehilangan warna hidupnya sedang diserang oleh tiga pria. Tidak hanya itu, ada yang sedang menyambuk dirinya. Hakai langsung menutup matanya, dan kemudian melihat ke sekitarnya. Berbagai barang untuk menyiksa Kashima. Ia langsung menutup matanya kembali hingga ada yang berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar ! Mengapa dirimu ada di sini ?!"

"Laksamana Murakami mengijinkan diriku ke sini."

Pada saat Kashima mendengar suara tersebut, ia melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Hakai. Ia tersenyum dan langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Tolong... Hakai..."

Hakai mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kashima dan langsung melihat ke pria di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya pria yang memimpin mereka semua berdiri dan berkata,

"Hei ! Aku ingat Murakami itu mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan acara pribadi kami. Sejak kapan wanita sialan itu mengijinkan dirimukemari ?"

"Dengan sedikit dorongan." jawab Hakai

"Oh... Uang."

"Kalian mengetahui hal ini. Ia sangat suka uang. Tidak, semuanya suka dengan uang."

"Berapa yang kau berikan kepadanya ?"

"4 milliar Yen"

"Eh ?! Kau rupanya sangat kaya. Aku sangat tersanjung bertemu dengan pria sekaya dirimu."

"Apa yang dapat kau harapkan dariku ? Aku merupakan orang yang cukup baik, mengerti ?"

"Jika demikian, silakan masuk."

Pria tersebut berjalan ke arah Kashima yang sudah sangat lemas. Hakai melihat itu langsung jijik, tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan hadiah yang sama seperti yang diterima oleh Chika ?"

Semua pria di dalam ruangan tersebut sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka semua membiarkan Kashima sebentar dan berkumpul untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. Hakai melihat hal tersebut dan berkomentar,

"Aku suka dengan kalian semua. Kalian sangat jujur pada diri kalian. Menarik. Sangat menarik."

"Apa yang kau katakan ?" tanya salah satu pria tersebut

"Tidak ada. Jadi, apakah kalian akan menerimanya ?"

"Tentu saja, kami menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

"Baguslah."

"Jadi, berapa yang akan kau berikan... Huh ?"

Mendadak Hakai langsung mengayunkan sebuah palu ke salah satu pria tersebut dan menghancurkan kepalanya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Ah... Aku lupa... Mengenai hadiah yang kuberikan kepada Murakami..."

"Kau !" teriak salah satu pria tersebut

"Sebuah jalan untuk bertemu langsung dengan penciptamu."

"Penjaga ! Hei , Penjaga ! Ada orang sinting di sini !"

"Semuanya akan bertemu dengan penciptanya... Semuanya... Semua bunga yang buruk..."

"Penjaga... PENJAGA !"

Semuanya mendadak terdiam begitu melihat Hakai. Aura hitam berkumpul di sekitarnya, matanya menjadi merah darah, dan terdapat tangan yang cukup aneh dari aura tersebut. Tangan yang menyerupai tangan iblis. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Kalian mencari penjaga tempat ini ? Mereka tidak akan datang."

"Apa katamu ?!" teriak pemimpin dari pria tersebut

"Para idiot itu sudah mati pada saat kita menyerang markas ini. Dapat kukatakan sebagian dari mereka sudah bersama-sama di dalam perut hiu."

"Kau monster."

Hakai tertawa dan langsung menyerang secara membabibuta. Satu per satu pria di dalam ruangan tersebut hancur wajahnya, ada pula yang terbelah menjadi dua, ada yang tertusuk oleh tombak dan semacamnya. Hingga terdengar satu tembakan, dan tubuh Hakai yang terjatuh ke tanah. Salah satu dari pria tersebut menembak Hakai tepat ke kepalanya, dan kemudian langsung melihat ke satu sama lain. Pria yang lain langsung tersenyum dan menyanjung yang membunuh Hakai. Mereka berkumpul di depanmayat Hakai dan berkata satu sama lain,

"Tidak kusangka... Orang ini sangat lemah !"

"Aku setuju."

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita melanjutkannya lagi ?"

"Ide bagus."

Pada saat mereka melihat ke arah Kashima, mereka merasa kaki mereka tertahan oleh sesuatu. Pada saat mereka melihat ke bawah, mereka melihat tangan dari aura hitam Hakai yang menahan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, Hakai langsung berdiri dan tertawa dengan keras. Ia berkata,

"Apa kalian berpikir aku dapat mati karena mainan seperti itu ? Sungguh idiot sekali."

"Kau... Kau..." ujar salah satu pria tersebut

"Jika aku dapat mati karena hal tersebut...Aku sudah mati dari dulu..." ujar Hakai

"Hi... Hiiii..."

"Namun, perasaan apakah ini di dadaku ? Senang ? Sedih ? Marah ? Entahlah..."

"Biarkan diriku hidup... Tolong... Tolong..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Ayo, terus memohon kepada diriku... Terus memohon... Ayo !"

"Biarkan kami hidup... Tolong... Tolong..."

"Ok, aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup."

"Ah..."

Namun, belum sempat mereka menjawab, semua tangan di bawah mereka menjadi tiang pancang dan menusuk mereka semua. Hakai langsung tersenyum sinis dan berkata,

"Hanya bercanda... Ahahahahaha"

Setelah itu, aura di belakang Hakai menghilang. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Kashima yang sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Ia berlutut dan kemudian menyentuh pipinya. Kashima tersenyum dan mendengar Hakai yang berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak memasukkan kemungkinan ini terjadi. Ini lebih parah dari dugaanku."

"Tidak... Apa-apa..." jawab Kashima dengan lemah

"Jadi, apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Apakah... Katori... Ada..."

"Ya, dia ada di sini. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Begitukah..."

"Jadi, apakah kau akan bertemu dengan dirinya ?"

"Iya... Dan... Terus... Bersama... Dirinya..."

"Maka, tutup matamu sekarang."

Kashima tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Hakai kemudian langsung menusuk dada Kashima tepat ke jantungnya. Tidak berapa lama, Katori tiba di ruangan Kashima dan melihat tubuh Kashima yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan pria yang hancur tubuhnya di sekitarnya. Katori langsung menunduk dan berkata,

"Hakai-san, terima kasih banyak..."

"Bukan masalah. Bawa tubuhnya sekarang."

"Baik."

Hakai langsung berjalan menjauh dari markas tersebut bersama dengan semua Gadis Kapalnya. Setelah cukup jauh, ia langsung berkata,

"Anemone, mulai menyerang."

"Siap, Hakai-san."

Semuanya menjauh dari markas tersebut, sementara Hakai memperhatikan api yang membakar markas tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangannya seakan-akan memimpin orkestra. Setelah semua serangan selesai, ia melihat ke semua Gadis Kapalnya dan langsung menghilang di balik kabut yang mendadak muncul.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian,

Hakai duduk di kantornya dan memainkan harmonika miliknya. Ia mendadak melihat sebuah dokumen di atas mejanya. Ia melihat ke depan dan menemukan Kashima dan Katori. Ia langsung berhenti bermain, dan membaca dokumen tersebut,

"Jadi, latihan baru untuk Kapal Perusak mulai minggu depan... Baik, aku setuju dengan hal ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Hakai-san." ujar Katori

"Bukan masalah."

Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah Kashima dan bertanya,

"Jadi, apakah dirimu sudah terbiasa dengan situasi di sini ?"

"Ah, sudah." ujar Kashima

"Tenang saja, diriku tidak sehina Laksamanamu dahulu."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut, dari apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain di sini."

"Begitukah ? Baguslah."

Hakai langsung tersenyum, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Katori dan Kashima mengikuti Hakai dari belakang. Mereka memiliki janji dengan Yuudachi, Shigure dan Akizuki untuk mengurus bunga baru bagi mereka.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, semuanya berhenti bergerak. Hakai langsung melihat ke arah belakangdan berkata,

"Aku yakin kalian pasti berpikir diriku sudah melunak..."

Ia langsung tertawa, dan berkata,

"Tenang saja, aku masih Hakai yang kalian cintai koq... Ahahahahahaha."

Ia berhenti tertawa, dan tersenyum sinis sembari berkata,

"Baiklah... Hingga kesempatan lain mempertemukan kita. Sampai jumpa."


End file.
